Coercion
by love2read
Summary: SLASH. Someone has a highly addictive and deadly drug and the only cure has been lost to the wizarding world. Who has it? Who needs it? And who will be its first victim? Two men are locked into deadly situations and as their journey continues....
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This story has been floating around in my head for quite sometime and I have finally found time to get it on paper. Sorry for the formating errors, I am still getting the hang of I hope you enjoy story!! Please R & R. Thoughts are in italics.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they belong to Warner Bros and J. K. Rowling. I do however own any original characters that may appear in this story and the plot.

Warning: This story will be SLASH. If you do not know what this means you should look it up before reading this. While it will not be apparent for quite a while this story is going in that direction.

Summary: Someone has a highly addictive and deadly drug and the only cure has been lost to the wizarding world. Who has it? Who needs it? And who will be its first victim? Two men are locked into deadly situations and as their journey continues they will learn the true meaning of …..

**Coercion**

**Present**

_Hogwarts_  
_Welcoming Feast_

Dark eyes surveyed the hoards of students streaming through the doors. Pushing and shoving their schoolmates aside, they cluttered up the hall with their noisy chatter. The constant sound of high-pitched voices was hurting his ears so he retreated from the unpleasant sight before him and moved towards the great hall.

_Another year, another batch of hopeless students, _he thought. _What trials must I go through this year, with the Potter brat returning? Every year another catastrophe. At least this year Albus has assured me the Defense teacher will be partially competent. I wonder whom he has found? He has been suspiciously tightlipped about the teacher's identity. I do not even know their gender! Anyhow, I shall find out shortly, the feast is about to begin. _Musing finished, Severus Snape made his way into the great hall, a feeling of foreboding already firmly entrenched in his mind, even as the students scattered in his wake.

**3 months earlier….**

_London, England  
__Early morning_

The train signaled and pulled away from the station leaving the hurried mass of passengers to make their way to their next destination. One passenger in particular seemed to be rushed that early summer morning. Dressed in all black with a fierce scowl on his face, the man's long legs quickly made for the door to the outside world. Once he reached it he was quickly accosted by a similarly dressed man and escorted to a waiting car.

The car, continuing the all black theme, was a long stretch limousine that could fit at the very least 15 people. However when the door was opened for the traveler it was clear he was to be the only occupant. Once he was safely encased in the limousine, his guide made his way to the front of the vehicle and situated himself behind the driver's wheel and pulled away from the curb.

After traveling for a half an hour, the limo pulled up to a pair of silver gates and waited for admittance. The gates opened and the car pulled through, narrowly missing being hit by the quickly closing gates behind them. The car continued its way up a long driveway before finally pulling to a stop in front of a large house. A tall man with white blond hair exited the house and came to a stop at the top of the series of steps leading up to the front gate. He motioned for the driver to open the door for the traveler and called out in greeting once he had emerged from the limo.

"Hello, my name is Lucius Malfoy and I will be your host for the duration of your stay. I am sure you are quite tired from your trip so I will have a servant escort you to your rooms where you can freshen up. Lunch will be served at 12:00 pm precisely, after which we can retire to my study to discuss our business."

Without a word the traveler nodded and made his way up the stairs, where he followed after the servant Lucius had called. Lucius, slightly shocked, looked after his silent guest as he followed his servant, and shook his head. "That will have to change," he muttered to himself, "that will definitely have to change."

_Malfoy Manor  
__12:00 pm_

The traveler arrived exactly at 12:00 pm as requested, still wearing the dark clothes he had come in, but having noticeably cleaned himself up, with his dark brown hair smoothly combed and face shaved. He took a place at the end of the long table that graced the Malfoy dining room and waited for his host to arrive. Five minutes later Malfoy entered the room and settled himself down at the other end of the table. The food appeared on the surface and the first few moments were spent in silence as each man served himself. After taking a few bites of his food, Lucius wiped his mouth and inquired "I am afraid that I did not catch your name when we spoke earlier, what did you say it was?"

His guest looked up and gazed at him with midnight blue eyes. He did not say anything for a moment, perhaps composing his thoughts, and then quietly remarked, "I did not mention my name, however, if you must know, it is Carson Langley." He returned to his food after his short speech and did not look up again for the remainder of the meal. Lucius, shocked by his guest's rudeness, also did not attempt to make conversation again until both had finished. After the house elves had cleared the table he requested, " Mr. Langley, will you please join me in my study? We have a number of things to discuss." He got up from the table and headed out of the room, not waiting for a reply. Langley also stood up and followed him out of the room.

When the two reached the study, Lucius took a chair behind the huge mahogany desk that was the focus of the room, Carson took one of the two chairs that faced it, and waited for Lucius to speak. "As neither one of us has much time, let me cut straight to the chase. I have been informed that you were approached several times over the past year regarding a position with my organization, yet each time you have turned us down. Now suddenly you are willing to work for me? I would appreciate it if you would explain your reasoning." Lucius requested.

Langley thought for a moment and then replied, "Before this month I was not interested in your proposal as I was already previously engaged. However, my commitment ended this month, and as I was at loose ends, I decided to contact you regarding your proposition. Before I agree to anything though, I would like some further information on exactly what this job would entail. Your representative was somewhat scant in the information he provided me with."

Lucius folded his hands on his desk and leaned forward, " I think that you will be quite interested in my proposition. It involves teaching defense against the dark arts to a group of children at a renowned wizarding school. Hogwarts, to be exact. I wish for you to become a teacher there and forward me any information that you might overhear or discover while you are there. Specifically about one certain individual, but I will go over that when you have agreed to the job. Also, I would require you to take part in some specialized duties, nothing too risky, but I will also discuss that further once you have accepted," he stated.

The dark haired man leaned forward as well, "You mean to say that you want me to spy for you on the bunch of annoying children that occupy that school as well as the teachers? Why would you need my specialized skills for this? I would think that anybody with even the smallest notion of the dark arts would be able to suffice. As for these "specialized duties", they do not include anything that would put me in even the smallest amount of jeopardy, correct?"

"It is not just any group of people that you will be spying upon but a collection of some of the most powerful people in the world. I need someone who can at least match them if not best them. As for the specialized duties, as I said I will discuss them after you accept. However, I can reassure you that there is no life threatening risks involved." Lucius replied.

"Very well then, I have nothing better to do and this might be entertaining for a while. I will warn you, that if I find this job unsatisfying I will quit. I have no loyalty to you and I will not stay if I do not wish to." Carson sat back and waited for Lucius to finalize the deal.

"I am glad that we can come to an agreement. However on the matter of loyalty, you will be required to take a small mark to ensure that you will not betray my cause."

"Absolutely not! If I had known of this I would never have come even this far. I am sorry but my services are no longer available. I owe my allegiance to no one but myself and I refuse to be bound to anyone, no matter the cause." Langley shouted, eyes burning. He stood up from his chair and moved to leave when Lucius spoke.

"I am sorry but I am unable to accommodate your request. You see you already know too much. You will be working for me, willing or not." With that he hit the furious man with curse that knocked him out and sent him sprawling on the floor. "Yes I am sure that we can think of something to insure your obedience. In fact, I think my lord has just the thing," he said to himself, a disturbing smile crossing his face.

TBC???

Please R&R!! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Silverthreads: Thank you for your review. I love hearing from readers! As for Lucius liking muggle cars that will be explained later on, but the short answer is that Lucius sees the need for efficiency and blending in. A limousine, while not common at train stations would be less noticeable than say a person flying on a broom. Plus a portkey just doesn't have the same style as a limo, and Lucius is all about appearances!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they belong to Warner Bros and J. K. Rowling. I do however own any original characters that may appear in this story and the plot.

Warning: This story will be SLASH. If you do not know what this means you should look it up before reading this. While it will not be apparent for quite a while this story is going in that direction.

Summary: Someone has a highly addictive and deadly drug and the only cure has been lost to the wizarding world. Who has it? Who needs it? And who will be its first victim? Two men are locked into deadly situations and as their journey continues they will learn the true meaning of..

**Coercion**

**Later that day...**

_Malfoy Manor_

A groan echoed through the room, bouncing off the cold stone walls that encircled the form lying on the ground in the center. _Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember was.... Lucius Malfoy! I should have known. I had a bad feeling about this from the start. How long have I been out? I don't feel too stiff so it must not have been for long. _Carson slowly sat up, his thoughts racing through his mind. _I must get out of here quickly, who knows when Malfoy will be returning. _He looked around at the bare cell and started strategizing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius, at the other end of the house, was strategizing as well. He had just placed a call to his lord and would soon be in possession of the item he sought. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he watched the hands of a clock strike 2:00 pm. Suddenly a vial appeared before him, a note attached to its neck. Lucius grabbed the bottle quickly from the air and detached the note. Opening it, he read:

_Lucius,_

_Here is the potion you requested. I hope that I do not have to remind you to be extremely careful of it. I have a limited supply and I would be most unhappy if this was to go to waste. Once you have administered the first dose, the next needs to be given within six hours or fatality may occur. Inform me of your progress. Do not disappoint me._

_V._

Lucius smirked, not at all bothered by his lords warning. _Now that I have the potion, the next steps will be child's play. I will soon have my very own spy deep in the heart of Hogwarts. That fool Dumbledore will never suspect! _Walking quickly, he left the room and headed towards the dungeon, vial clasped firmly in his hands.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Back in the dungeon...._

Carson was exhausted. He had tried every possible method he could think of to break out of the cell but the locks were too sturdy and as his wand was....indisposed at the moment he could not attempt magic. Besides, even if he had his wand, he doubted Malfoy would have overlooked magic dampening spells on his personal dungeon. Then he heard the creak of a door opening and looked warily at the approaching figure.

"Malfoy," he stated, glaring at the man. He then noticed the vial in Lucius' hand and quickly deduced that it would be a very bad idea to ingest it. The other man acknowledged his greeting and began talking.

"I hope that you are not too uncomfortable but I am afraid that I had no choice in putting you down here. You were most uncooperative. Now as to what is going to happen, you are going to drink this vial and then do exactly what I tell you to."

"No I won't!" Carson exclaimed, moving away from the man.

"Oh I believe you will." Lucius said smirking. "Does the name David Langley sound familiar to you? Or if that does not, how about 108 Creek Boulevard, Rushing, VA?"

Carson stared, eyes suddenly terrified, "You wouldn't," he said, fear lacing through his voice. "Yes, I would." Lucius stated. "Either you drink this, or David will. Your choice."

Carson was cornered and he knew it. He eyes went blank for a moment, then cleared, defeat showing in every line of his body. "Fine, hand it to me." He said. Lucius gave him the vial and he only hesitated briefly before unstoppering and downing it in one gulp. He gasped as the potion trailed a fire down his throat, sending short bursts of pain throughout his body. Finally, after several minutes of this, the potion finished its course and Carson leaned heavily against one of the walls. "Now that I have taken your vile potion, would you mind telling me what it was?" He inquired.

Lucius smirked and said, "Certainly. The potion you just ingested was a highly addictive drug that can be quite fatal if another dose isn't taken every six hours. The specific potion that you took is very rare and its cure has been lost to the wizarding world for centuries. Unluckily for you, my lord recently discovered the instructions for the making of the potion and thought that it would be quite useful in the future. How right he was. Now I would suggest that you refrain from trying to run away as I have the only bottle of the potion in existence and without it you will, quite frankly, die. And you would be of no use to anyone dead, now would you?"

Carson stared at him for a moment shell shocked by the words he had just heard. _So essentially that means I am Lucius' slave for however long he wants me. What am I going to do? _These thoughts were tormenting him and he briefly blocked out what Lucius was saying when he began speaking again. Once he had brought his attention back to the present he only caught the tail end of Malfoy's instructions.

"...is to spy on Severus Snape. He is the potions master there and is also a servant of my master. However, my master has recently begun questioning his loyalty and as such directed me to insert another spy inside Hogwarts. He usually just kills those he is unsure of, but he is fond of Severus so is giving him the benefit of the doubt. Do you understand what you are to do?" Lucius inquired.

Carson nodded but stayed quite as Lucius continued. "Also I want you to give my son advanced tutoring in Defense Against the Dark Arts. His previous teachers have been imbeciles and his knowledge is severely lacking. That is all for now. You may leave as soon as you wish. However, I will remind you that you must take a dose of this potion every six hours, if you do not you will not survive. The vial I am going to give you has enough doses for the next 3 months; it refills itself automatically. Hogwarts opens in three months as well. I will give my son your next batch. In order to receive it you must be at Hogwarts and in the position of an instructor. I will be giving my son strict orders. So I suggest that you quickly fill out an application to be an instructor before Dumbledore hires someone else. Your life is riding on getting that job. Good luck and have a nice day." With that Lucius swept out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

Carson was in a daze. _How could this happen! I must accept it and get over it though or I will die. First things first, I will get a room at the Leaky Cauldron then contact Dumbledore about a job. I have heard that they are quite desperate so it should not take much to be accepted. And I do have the necessary credentials. I though Lucius was to give me a vial of that potion. I will have to find it before I leave. Also, didn't Malfoy mention that I had to receive a mark? That was the whole reason I'm in this mess in the first place, and now he doesn't even mention it! Maybe he figures that since my life rests in his hands I don't need one now. Who knows? I've got to get out of here! _With that Carson left the room and headed up the stairs that appeared before him until he entered the main part of the Malfoy manor.

**Please R&R!_ Please....._**


End file.
